creepypokemonstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon Pink: Luvdisc edition
Out of all the games i have played, i think Pokemon Luvdisc edition was the weirdest. It was 3 years ago when my friend Brandon from school gave me this game. It was a gameboy advanced cartrige but it was pink. Once i was done with school that day I took it out of my backpack and put it in my DS lite. It had the beginning start saying game freak and stuff. After that you could kind of tell it was supposed to be fire red. It had charizard at the press start screen but there was a smoky pink background. When i pressed start, the charizard went away and turned into a luvdisc for a few seconds. Everything was how i expected at the start. When i got to where i choose a starter there was only a luvdisc. The luvdisc followed everywhere my character walked. It was swimming in mid air. I caught lots of pokemon but then i got to a point where a snorlax was blocking my way. A message came up saying "It looks like this pokemon can be moved. Wouldd you like to move it?" i pressed yes and then the luvdisc sprite wend to the snorlax and ate it alive. there was remainders of the snorlax all over the ground and a grave thing that said- Snorlax. I ran out of money to buy pokeballs and whenever I went to the pokemart it would say "you dont have enough pokedollars to buy this." Then luvdisck jumped opiut and killed the cashier. A man in the game offered me a cubone for a pokemon i didnt have and the luvdisc came out and killed his pokemon. It started walking to the man so i walked outside his house to make sure it wouldnt kill him. When i got out side there was a message in pink on the screen that said "do you love me?" I put Luvdisc in the PC and started playing more to play the game because other than the luvdisc the game was quite different than fire red. When i went back to the PC to get my metapod, all of my pokemon in the pc were luvdiscs. I was entering through a cave trying to get to Saffron city and All the trainers I found would run away instead of fight. I knew now that i needed to get rid of my first luvdisc for all my other pokemon to go back to normal. I exited the cave and i entered lavender town. While turning to go to saffron city i released my luvdisc first.It said "go to lavender tower first." I entered lavender tower and all the luvdiscs in my party came out and swam in mid air to the top floor. I went to the top floor without encountering any battles from pokemon or trainers and 5 of my luvdiscs were just sitting there. A lot of ghosts came from the back of the room and killed them all. Then they turned into pink ghosts. They chase my character to the route entering Saffron city but there was a policeman saying he needed a glass of water and that the route was closed for now. Then my ghost luvdiscs came into the building in the middle of the route i was in. One of them said, " I am not going to help you this time. I am going to kill YOU!" They came to my character and then The screen said Pokemon Pink. It stayed like that so i guess the game ended. i took out the gameboy game. After Christmas break i was going to ask the guy where he got the game but he had moved to north dekota during the break. My teacher took up the game because i was showing it to my friend during one of my classes. i didnt ask to return it beecause it wouldnt work anymore anyways. OK well that is what happened and if something simular to this has ever happened to you post it on this wiki.